


Solitud

by gallyfox



Series: Shorts! [3]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Arnold and Helga go camping before college starts.





	Solitud

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me...

[](http://i.imgur.com/vYAnKdM)

 

When his grandfather had sneaked him a box of condoms eyebrows waggin, smirking and a not so conspicuous “be safe Shortman!” He had blushed so hard he felt he was on fire. Shaking his head he had tried to push the box back to him, “Grandpa! No! We are just going camping! Camping! At the lake!” Chuckling his grandfather had just turned and walked away. Face still burning he had thrust them into his backpack when Helga had come down the stairs asking him if he was ready.

It was supposed to be an innocent trip to the lake. Gerald and Phoebe were supposed to go too and they would spend the weekend having fun before summer was over and they headed off to their first year of college. But then Phoebe’s family had an emergency and Gerald had called last minute to cancel and stay with her. So that had left them alone. And for some reason, to top it all off...the campsite which is always full was dead this weekend. It’s as if his grandfather had planned it all. 

“You really are a boy scout football head,” snickering Helga took the condom from his hand and wrapped it around him playing with his length before laying back down. Blushing again he leaned over her “I had NOT planned this Helga”. He doesn’t even know why he is being such a prude. It’s not like they haven’t done this before. 

Humming distractedly she wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing him as he grabs her thigh to spread her legs more and pushes inside her. He takes a moment to let her adjust. Taking her breathless “Arnold” as permission, he starts thrusting slowly. Groaning at him she wraps tighter around him, wriggling, bucking up to meet his thrusts. Driving him insane like always. She nearly screams when he bends to take a breast into his mouth. Pausing, he looks up at her. 

Their eyes widen as they come to the same realization, they are completely alone. Surging up to his knees Arnold takes her in a slow smile forming on his lips. Helga only has a second to worry about that look before he proceeds to take full advantage of their solitud. Her voice takes a few days to recover.


End file.
